


make me forget

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what it feels like to be lonely, don’t you?”  Lydia rests her hand on Mrs. McCall’s hip, right on the top of her jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Lydia/Melissa - seduction.

“I’m sorry about Allison,” Mrs. McCall says one afternoon in the kitchen.  Her voice is soft and gentle, like she knows exactly what Lydia lost.

It hits Lydia hard like an arrow in the chest, but she shrugs it off.  “Scott’s a good friend.”  She hops off the stool at the counter and edges her way across the kitchen.  “I still get lonely, though.”

Mrs. McCall swallows heavily, busying herself with putting away groceries.  “That’s understandable.  She was your best friend.”

Lydia nods, cool and calculating as usual.  _This might be easier than I thought,_ she muses.  _I’d rather feel like a bitch than be alone._ “I have other ways to keep busy.”  She slides next to Mrs. McCall at the counter, manicured nails clicking against the laminate.  “You know what it feels like to be lonely, don’t you?”  Lydia rests her hand on Mrs. McCall’s hip, right on the top of her jeans.

Mrs. McCall turns to face Lydia, face soft but stern.  She removes Lydia’s hand, fingers warm.  “Not _that_ lonely, Lydia.”

Lydia nods, holding Mrs. McCall’s gaze.  _Scott wouldn’t have to know.  I can keep a secret.  I’d make you feel so good, we could forget together._ “We’ll see.”

Melissa smiles.  “Not likely.”

Lydia sits back down at the counter and doesn’t comment on the way Mrs. McCall’s eyes flashed down to her pink lips.


End file.
